Cinco veces en un bondi (Y un poquito mas)
by jupter
Summary: Latin Hetalia! Martín lo ha visto antes en ese colectivo, un día el chileno se digna a hablarle "No se... tal vez, quién te dice, terminan saliendo" ArgChi


**_Cinco veces en un bondi (Y un poquito mas)_**

La verdad es que la universidad lo tenía podrido y el único tiempo libre que podía hacerse era ese recorrido desde su casa en Liniers hasta la facultad de medicina, tampoco era un transcurso demasiado largo, pero solía usarlo para "escuchar" música con los auriculares del celular, a un volumen medio, y "escuchar" entre comillas porque en realidad no prestaba demasiada atención a esos temas que prefería apreciar de otra forma.  
Martín era un tipo bastante particular, le gustaba simplemente mirar, observar con los ojos bien abiertos a su alrededor. A veces prestaba atención a las conversaciones de la gente que se sentaba atrás o adelante... Otras veces simplemente veía a las personas moverse por el transporte, como si eso tuviera demasiado encanto para el.

Otra cosa de la que estaba pendiente era a las ausencias.

El siempre estaba en la parada a las 07:00 hs.

El colectivo llegaba a las 07:05 - 07:06 hs.

Después de eso empezaba a notar a las mismas personas de siempre. El chico ese de los auriculares grandes hoy no fue al colegio; La mujer que siempre usa tacos altísimos hoy llega tarde a trabajar... Cosas así, y siempre eran las mismas personas. Eran gente tan extraña... de sus vidas solo conocía ese pequeño lapso que tenían el gusto, por así llamarlo, de compartir con ella.

Mas allá de su afán por observar, nunca pensó que un día un pendejito que iría como a ultimo año de la secundaría se subiría a ese bondi y captaría así su atención.

**_I_**

La primera vez que lo vio fue imposible no notarlo. Ese día llovía y el colectivo estaba completamente lleno, le tocó ir parado cerca de la puerta, había un bullicio insoportable pero aun así lo escuchó puteando raro por lo bajo cuando se le cayó la billetera al piso después de guardar la tarjeta sube. Y con raro se refería a raro... palabras raras.

Por alguna razón eso causo una sonrisa en Martín.

Manuel no era un chico demasiado atractivo físicamente, era un pibe común, ojos marrones, cabello castaño, no muy alto... Pero por alguna razón a Martín le llamó la atención, tal vez fue su acento inconfundiblemente proveniente de Chile lo que hizo que le prestara especial atención.

Ese día no hablaron. Manuel se sentó en un asiento al fondo y de vez en cuando Martín lo miraba intentado percibir algún indicio de alegría o felicidad... algún sentimiento... Nada.

**_II_**

El día estaba soleado la segunda vez que Martín lo vio, no había demasiada gente... Estaba sentado en uno de los últimos asientos leyendo bastante entretenido lo que la gente escribía en los respaldares, desde frases de canciones hasta obscenidades..._ En el mundo hay de todo_, pensó con una sonrisa.

Y allí entró el chileno. El guardapolvo abierto, blanco, hasta las rodillas, una mochila negra de alguna banda de música que no se lograba leer por el hecho de que el logo estaba gastado, una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y en su cara la misma cara de orto de la ultima vez.

Se vino a sentar al lado suyo y por un momento se sintió bastante feliz, por alguna razón tenía ganas de hablar con el... De preguntarle de su vida... De saber algo mas que solo el horario y la parada en la que se subía al bondi y en la que se bajaba.

Cuando abrió la boca con intensión de articular una palabra, el castaño se puso los auriculares.

Llegó a la calle Paraguay y bajó sin animarse a hablarle.

**_III_**

La tercera vez fue bastante parecida a la primera, a diferencia de que no llovía. Él iba parado y Manuel sentado en el fondo. Un rato largo lo miró fijo hasta que el castaño se percató y se puso completamente rojo. A Martín le parecía terriblemente adorable, no se imaginaba nada mas tierno en ese mundo que las mejillas sonrojadas del chileno, y su forma de desviar la mirada para... ¿Enseñarle el dedo medio?

-Que pibe...- Dijo rodando los ojos algo irritado, pero de pronto una "brillante idea" se le ocurrió. Probó suerte guiñándole un ojo.

Manuel soltó una especie de gruñido cansado que no llegó a oídos del rubio debido a la distancia a la que se encontraban, pero de todas formas podía leerse en su rostro la poca gracia que todo eso le causaba. Martín se rió y no lo dudó.

Cuando el colectivo se vació un poco en una de las paradas, logró abrirse camino entre la gente hasta apoyarse en el asiento donde el chico estaba sentado. Carraspeó la garganta un par de veces intentando captar su atención, pero el castaño solo lo miraba de vez en cuando, de reojo y con exasperación.

-Me llamo Martín- Terminó rompiendo el silencio, pero Manuel no le respondió y siguió "concentrado" en su música... aunque por dentro el corazón le latía rápido sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

A la siguiente parada el chileno se bajó ante la mirada atónita del argentino... Faltaba aun mucho para llegar a donde en realidad tenía que bajarse.

Cerró los ojos y bufó. _Otro día será_... Pensó y volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en su cara.

**_IV_**

Antes de verlo de nuevo pasaron otros cuatro días y Martín por un momento creyó que jamas podría intercambiar palabras con aquel castaño que por alguna razón le estaba sacando el sueño.

El día era relativamente normal y le había tocado viajar sentado, eran muy pocas las personas que se encontraban en el colectivo y casi todos los asientos estaban vacíos. Puso la alarma para despertarse antes de llegar. Subió un poco el volumen de la música y cerró los ojos recostando la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

_Ni su nombre sabía. _

Otra vez, aquel castaño lo hacía soñar despierto con su guardapolvo blanco, y no habían sido mas de tres, las veces que lo vio.

Alguien se sentó al lado suyo pero no prestó atención y siguió haciéndose el dormido. El viaje se hizo largo y aburrido.

No mucho después, abriendo los ojos un instante, reconoció la parada donde había visto bajarse al castaño un par de veces y solo entonces miró a su lado.

-Manuel...- Dijo cierto chileno que llevaba los auriculares colgando del cuello, y Martín se quedó congelado.

-Que?- Preguntó torpemente.

-Que me llamo Manuel, pedazo de weón...- Rodó los ojos y formó una sonrisa algo tímida en su cara antes de levantarse e irse dejando al otro sin habla.

**_V_**

Ese día Martín se sentía terriblemente mal, iba a tener un parcial del que no entendía casi nada y los problemas con su viejo no ayudaban mucho que digamos así que su cara de orto era monumental.

-Creí que te la pasabai' sonriendo como un weon...- El castaño de guardapolvo blanco, se paró a su lado sosteniéndose del pasamanos casi tocando la suya, entonces el rubio giró la cabeza y sonrió amargamente.

-No soy tan boludo... Manuel, no?- Pregunta de forma algo seca, pero recordando el día anterior, en su cara se formo una ligera sonrisa.

El chileno asiente tranquilamente con la cabeza. -A donde vai'?- Pregunta puramente para sacar un tema de conversación... o tal vez de verdad le interesaba.

-A la facu...- Dice encogiéndose de hombros y sin querer hablar de eso.

-Ah... - Suelta buscando algo entre los bolsillos de su mochila- Querei'?- Le pregunta ofreciéndole un chupetín.

Martín lo acepta agradeciendo y se lo lleva a la boca -Creo que vos vas a la escuela a la que yo iba...- Comenta de pronto rompiendo aquel silencio en el que Manuel se había dedicado a mirar por la ventanilla que daba de frente al rubio y Martín, en mirarlo al chileno por el rabillo del ojo.

El otro pareció no prestarle demasiada atención a su comentarios.

-Si no me equivoco, salís a las doce...- Comenta y Manuel solo asiente con la cabeza.

El viaje no se extendió mucho mas y cuando se bajaron se despidieron, Manuel con un "Adiós" y Martín con un "Te debo un chupetín" y una sonrisa.

**_Un poquito más._**

Manuel apretó las manos al rededor de las mangas de su mochila y recostó un poco la espalda en la pared de su colegio. Lo esperaba a su amigo Miguel, se suponía que irían juntos a la parada. Estaba por sacar los auriculares de su celular cuando alguien tomó su mano y dejó algo en ella.

Levantó la mirada sorprendido para encontrarse con una sonrisa radiante frente a el. -Te dije que te lo debía-

Su cara parecía divertida así que Martín lo tomó como un "Me caes bien, insistime y por ahí, quién te dice, terminamos saliendo."

-Me acompañas a caminar por la plaza?- le pregunta con una sonrisa de lado.

-Martín, no?- Sonríe el chileno incorporándose y comenzando a caminar a su lado.

-Sipis...- Caminaron un rato largo hablando de boludeces y riendo. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla cada uno, y recién cuando se bajó del colectivo Manuel se dio cuenta de que nunca se había fijado que mierda era lo que el argentino le había dado. Abrió su mano encontrando un chupetín igual al que le había convidado y un papelito con su numero de celular. Sonrió inconscientemente para luego sacudir la cabeza en negación.

De todas formas ya lo llamaría... y tal vez... quién te dice, terminaban saliendo...

También se dio cuenta de otra cosa, al día siguiente Miguel lo iba a cagar a puteadas por dejarlo plantado.

* * *

**Luche hasta ultimo momento por terminar este fic! TT-TT **

**Se me ocurrió un día que me volvía del cole y vi a un chico que me hizo acordar a Manu :3**

**Bueno, supongo que es ligeramente aceptable xD**

**Espero les haya gustado, besos!**


End file.
